Inexplicable, Chapter 13
by amerally
Summary: Derek and Karen are inexplicably drawn to one another. What are they going to do about it?
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF A STORY THAT IS RATED T FOR CHAPTERS 1-11. CHAPTERS 12 and 13 are rated M and are posted separately as such in the M-rated section. I DIDN'T WANT THE STORY TO DISAPPEAR FROM MOST OF MY READERS' RADARS BY RATING THE ENTIRE STORY M.**

CHAPTER 13

As he carried her up the stairs to his bedroom, Derek gazed down into Karen's delicately flushed face. Her eyes were half-lidded as she gazed back at him. She was draped languidly in his arms, obviously satiated by what he had just done to her.

But when he carefully laid her down onto his bed, for the second time this evening Derek was taken completely by surprise. Karen suddenly sprang into action, literally pouncing up on him. In several swift motions, she had pushed him down onto his back and rendered his shirt wide open. It wasn't until she was straddling him below the waist and nuzzling his chest while making quick work of his belt, that Derek returned to his senses.

He reached toward her hands to urge Karen to slow down, but she was having none of it. She pushed his hands away as she undid the belt buckle, and with a pop and a zip, she opened his pants and yanked down his shorts. Now Derek sprang into action – or, at least, part of him did.

His cock had sprung from his pants, and its rock-hard length was now in full view. Karen took in the sight for a moment, distractedly running her tongue lightly across her lips – a sight that in turn thoroughly distracted Derek. As he was staring at her pink tongue wetting her full, luscious lips, in a sudden movement, Karen ducked down and took his length into her soft, hot mouth.

Derek couldn't help but moan. The low, deep growl had escaped his throat before he even realized it, and even now he wasn't truly aware of it. With eyes closed and head thrown back, he reached down and intertwined his fingers in Karen's lustrous hair. His hands flexed in rhythm with her sensual work, clutching when she took him deeply and clutching even harder when she teased his tip with her tongue.

Suddenly, he was no longer in her mouth, and Derek opened his eyes to a stunning vision. Karen had thrown off her dress and was now completely nude above him. As she gazed down at him, he stared at her creamy white breasts, their pert pink nipples. Her body was a sight to behold, and even more lovely than Derek had imagined. And you can believe that he had exercised his imagination many times in this regard.

Responding to her prodding look, he snapped out of his trance and reached into his bedside drawer. As soon as he had a condom in hand, she snatched it from him, and with a quick tear and roll, it was out of its package and on him.

Again, Karen was swift. She straddled Derek and immediately sank down, taking him completely and deeply inside her. This time, it was a slight gasping exclamation that escaped his lips instead of a moan.

Derek hadn't yet recovered from the initial rapture of her tight velvety warmth before she began a slow, sensual grind. He lay beneath her, his eyes half-lidded and unfocused, his lips parted and his breathing erratic.

While she worked him, Karen held his gaze, a sultry glint in her eye. As they stared at each other, Derek thought he saw a slight smirk form on her lips. After a long moment she murmured, "I thought you said I'm afraid of anything below the neck."

He merely gave her a slight smirk in return, perfectly content that she was making fun of him. Maybe even teaching him a lesson. He reveled in the fact that he was simply lying back and taking it. In every sense of the phrase.

Then Karen leaned down and placed several hot open-mouthed kisses along his neck, her tight nipples trailing along his chest as she went.

Now he was moaning again, with his eyes closed and head thrown back, his hands clasped on either side of her hips. He had completely surrendered to her slow, sensual ministrations, but soon he was no longer satisfied with this arrangement. It was time for him to make some adjustments. A control freak to the core, Derek Wills' first item of business was his nearly fully-clothed status.

With a tighter grip on Karen's hips and a sudden movement, he rolled her over onto her back. Without withdrawing from her, he smoothly shrugged off his shirt and wriggled out of his pants and socks. As soon as he was completely naked, he wrapped his arms around her upper back and drew her tightly against his body. Then he began to thrust.

Now it was her turn to moan. With each fervent thrust that Derek delivered, Karen was gasping and moaning, clutching at him and throwing her head back in pleasure. Her hips met his stroke for stroke as they moved together, and soon she was moaning in his mouth as he ducked down and locked her lips into a deep kiss.

He loved the pressure of her strong dancer's legs tightly wrapped around his waist; the thinly electrifying trails her fingernails blazed across his back; the tingling sensation he felt when her fingers threaded through his hair. She loved his attentiveness – the unspoken awareness that every movement he made was for her pleasure. She loved the gentle care he took not to scratch her too roughly with his scruff. She loved the warmth, the strength, the scent of him holding her so close. And as his teeth lightly grazed her throat, she actually whimpered.

Derek soon released Karen from his tight embrace, and he raised himself up over her on his forearms. He smothered her moans once again in deep kisses as he now plunged into her from a more pronounced angle.

With their every motion, a faint but intense glow was beginning to course through their bodies. Suddenly, with eyes clenched shut and a hitching gasp, Karen arched her back off the bed and began bucking her hips up against him. Taking this as his cue, Derek allowed himself his own release, and waves of exquisite ecstasy started to pour through him. With a loud cry, he drove three final hard, long thrusts into her and then literally collapsed, careful not to put too much weight on Karen beneath him.

They lay there like that for a long while – breathing hard and spent in a haze of after-pleasure. Then, Derek delicately disengaged himself and rolled over to lie beside Karen. They gazed at one another as their breathing slowed.

Soon, slight, languid grins stole across their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

He awoke and was surprised to find that he didn't feel the slightest bit foolish.

Here he was, lying beside a girl from _Iowa_, of all places, who a mere few months ago hadn't even known what tech was. She still blushed, still spoke guilelessly, still found joy in the littlest of things. In short, she was still a delicate participant in the world – would probably always be to some extent or other – and he was actually taking her seriously.

And there was no crushing hangover as evidence of the excuse for his lapse in judgment. But as he lay there, with flashes of what happened last night playing in his mind, he realized that he didn't actually believe there had been any lapse in judgment.

She had surprised him twice last night … no, more than that. And Derek was rarely surprised by anything or anyone. Her unpredictability – that delicious quality that he had savored in her at the very beginning – had returned last night. And what an exhilarating return it had been.…

As the first to wake, he was able to gaze – stare, really, as he was so often wont to do – across the pillows at Karen without feeling the least bit self-conscious. In the dim morning light, he could just make out her gorgeous features, the steady rise and fall of her luscious curves in peaceful sleep.

It was rather unsettling to find such a creature in his bed. And it was unsettling for him to be here like this, completely aware and yet contented.

_What is this? _He pondered as he lay there.

With Ivy, it had been quite straightforward. A couple of hard-edged professionals finding a bit of comfort and recreation with each other. And with Rebecca – and most of the other women he'd ever shagged – it had been even more straightforward. They had innately understood where he was coming from, and there had been no fuss, no muss.

But _this_. It wasn't straightforward in the least – or was it? Straightforward, but in a different direction?

Derek didn't know. But he was strangely OK with that for now.

* * *

She awoke and was surprised to find that she felt no regrets.

Here she was, lying beside a man who just a few months ago had nothing but terrified and dismayed her. She had never before felt the kind of panic that he had triggered that night, when he had shown his fangs and cornered her like prey, teary eyed and trembling in his bathroom. She had never been so pushed beyond her limits.

Who would have thought that she'd ever be capable of willingly – _enthusiastically_ – giving herself to this man like she had last night? When he opened that door last night … well, she was overcome by some kind of primal urge. Something deep inside of her just took over, something she now realized had been there for a long time, desperately straining to break free. Well, it broke free, all right.

Karen slightly blushed as she recalled how she had been so shockingly wild with abandon.

And he had been surprisingly gentle.

_What is this?_ She pondered as she lay there, gazing back at him across the pillows.

She was confused, of course. That old feeling seemed to be her constant companion. But the confusion no longer scared her so much. Instead, it piqued her wary curiosity, led her to marvels she had never dreamed existed. And this – whatever _this_ was – was one of those marvels.

So she mildly settled into her confusion, outwardly relaxing more deeply in the pillows and giving him a smile. She would let herself just go with the flow, assuming that her confusion would eventually pass. And what would be left in its wake?

Karen didn't know. But she was strangely OK with that for now.

What was this, and where was it going? All they knew was that here they were. And it was simply … inexplicable.

THE END


End file.
